There is proposed a memory device of a three-dimensional structure in which a plurality of electrode layers are stacked with an insulator on a substrate. A proposed material of the electrode layer is metal silicide. Thermal reaction for forming metal silicide involves volume expansion. A process taking the volume expansion into consideration is required.